Stephen Root
Stephen Root (born November 17, 1951) is an American actor and voice actor. He's married to actress Romy Rosemont. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventure Time (2011-2015) - Evacuation Man (ep92), Grimby (ep18), Martin Mertens, Tart Toter (ep18), Additional Voices *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1998) - Additional Voices *American Dad! (2005) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Carnival Barker (ep42), Killer Croc (ep56), Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot, Woozy Winks *Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Sentry#2 (ep44), Sheriff *Chowder (2008) - Dancer (ep20), Stilton (ep20) *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004) - Santa (ep13) *Disney's Kim Possible (2002-2003) - Phillipe Bullion (ep18), Pop-Pop Porter *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Theodore Roosevelt (ep17) *Disney Amphibia (2019) - Mayor Toadstool, Additional Voices *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2015) - Bud Gleeful, Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-2016) - Brian (ep8), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Dragons (2012-2013) - Mildew *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) - Junjie, Mu-Shi (ep45), Rhino Guard 2 (ep62) *DreamWorks The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (2018) - Avacadwoe (ep6), Hush Muffleman (ep6), Mr. Fyde (ep6) *Johnny Bravo (1997) - Announcer (ep11), Dad (ep11) *Justice League (2002) - Cat Man *King of the Hill (2009-2010) - Bill Dauterive, Buck Strickland *Mr. Pickles (2018) - Additional Voices *Niko and the Sword of Light (2017) - Diggantus (ep11), Exuber-Ant (ep11) *Superman: The Animated Series (1999) - Reverend Howell/Unity (ep51) *Teen Titans (2005) - Val Yor (ep45) *The Cleveland Show (2013) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2012) - Hobo, Phonograph Vendor (ep1), White Lotus Leader (ep1) *The Proud Family (2002) - Additional Voices *The X's (2005-2006) - Homebase, Ambassador (ep1), Mime Instructor (ep6) *ThunderCats (2011) - Drifter (ep8) *WordGirl (2008) - Additional Voices *Young Justice (2012) - Jack Haly (ep24) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Year One (2011) - Brendon *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Burt *Superman: Unbound (2013) - Zor-El *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Talent Scout *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) - Additional Vocal Performer *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) - The Crows, Uncle Henry 'Movies' *Finding Dory (2016) - Bubbles *Finding Nemo (2003) - Bubbles *Ice Age (2002) - Rhino, Start *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Aardvark Dad *Rango (2011) - Doc, Mr. Snuggles 'TV Specials' *Disney's Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) - Cowboy Gambler *Disney Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (2016) - Bud Gleeful *Disney O.W.C.A. Files (2015) - Floyd 'Web Animation' *Dallas & Robo (2018) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts (2009) - Turtle 'Movies' *Disney's The Country Bears (2002) - Zeb Zoober *Jay & Silent Bob: Reboot (2019) - Cockmando Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know! (2013) - Royal Tart Toter *Blade Runner (1997) - Early Q *Disney•Pixar Finding Nemo (2003) - Bubbles *Disney•Pixar Finding Nemo: Nemo's Underwater World of Fun (2003) - Bubbles Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (52) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2019. Category:American Voice Actors